Entrettenimiento inazumero II
by grecia.basurco
Summary: Hola a todos, seguro que recordaran la historia del escritor Frost Bravo, una de sus ultimas historias que no continuo pues esta, ya que le dijo que podía continuar, el concepto es igual asi que espero que dejen que retos y personas sean y hagan.


_**Hola a todos los escritores y lectores hoy estamos aquí con un cuento que la verdad no es mío si no de un gran escritor, el solo público el primer capítulo y lo dejo por motivos personales, pero conseguí que me cediera los derechos así que me esforzaré para estar a la altura de este gran escritor.**_

Frost llego al estudio con cinco horas de retraso, un asisten molesto lo esperaba.

Asistente: por fin llego, no ve que es tarde.

Frots: si llame di cuenta, no ve que tenía que encargarme de una explosión

Asistente: ¿Qué acaba de decir? Bueno no importa, el director lo está esperando en su oficina pues quiere blablá

Locura: Valla habla y habla, que tal destruimos todo para que se calle.

Sentido común: Si lo haces nos que damos sin trabajo, acaso no recuerdas no tenemos ni un centavo

Frots: tienes razón locura, hay que destruir todo.

Sentido común: nunca me escuchas, no es momento de hacer caso a la locura.

Locura: ¡ay! ¡Por favor!, mira tú dices siempre dices cosas aburridas.

Sentido común: Eso no es un buen punto, yo siempre tengo la razón.

Locura: sabes…

Frots:¡Ya basta!

Asistente: ¿Le sucede algo?

Frots: no

Asistente: valla de frente por el pasillo el director lo atenderá y le explicara con detalles.

En la oficina (Entra Frots)

Director: Bienvenido, pasa niño y toma asiento.

Frost—se sienta en una silla—

Director: ¿Cómo te trata la vida? Alguna novedad – Frots lo mira con cara de loco—Bueno vallamos al grano, en el guion que te mande hubo un pequeño cambio así que necesito que me lo des para que entregarte el otro guion.

Frots: ¿Qué tipo de cambio? ¿Por qué no me avisaste sobre esto viejo?

Director: Porque se supone que tenías que llegar temprano para hablar más a fondo, pero llegaste con cinco horas de retraso asi que tuve que tomar la decisión, pero descuida que el cambio no es muy grande porque blablablá

Locura: Que fastidio, otro que habla mucho, puro locos hay aquí.

Sentido común: No sería mejor escuchar que dice el señor.

Locura: Ya cállate, solo dices cosas sin sentido.

Sentido Común: mira quien lo dice, vamos Frost no te distraigas escucha de una vez lo que dice.

Frost—pensamiento—chicos no discutan, además yo decido escuchar a quien me da la gana, asi que largo de mi mente.

Sentido común: de verdad eres bestia, somos voces en tu mente, no podemos ir nos ni aun que quisiéramos.

Frost—pensamiento-bueno ya lo decidí, te vas tú, sentido común.

Director: Oye, me escuchaste

Frost: ¿? Claro

Director: ¿Qué dije?

Frots: supongo que algo interesante

Director: - _ - Eres un caso perdido, bueno corre a tu camerino en rato te presentare a tu compañera de trabajo, cierto entrégame el guion –Frots le entrega su obra de "arte"-¿Pero que es esto?

Frots: No ve es una obra de arte

Director: Bueno tome el nuevo guion—le entrega el guion-

Frots: Ok XD

En el camerido:

Frots: pero que aburidoooooooooooo

Locura: explotemos el lugar de una vez.

Frots: creo que esta vez no, necesitamos dinero

Locura: o_o ¿Hablas en serio?

Frots: claro, pero descuida a penas me den el dinero comprare dinamita y volaremos el lugar.

Locura: Me gusta tu forma de pensar.

Tocan la puerta del camerino:

Asistente: Disculpe que dentro así pero faltan cinco minutos para… ¿Por qué esta con su pijama?

Frots: no vez que voy a dormir ¿Qué quieres?

Asistente:—está molesto—Señor Frots no ve que ya vamos a salir al aire y usted esta asi, solo faltan dos minu…—mira el reloj—0_0¡No puede ser, solo falta tres minutos!

Frots: ¿Y?

Asistente—perdiendo la cordura—Tiene que Salir a hora

Frots: Ya está bien, me voy.-_-

Asistente: ¿Va a salir a si?... No tiene caso

En el escenario:

Frost: Llegue.

Asistente: Bueno de una mira extra al guion.

Frots—agarra el guion –yo no necesito esto, yo soy un profesional en esto.

Director: Oye niño dinamita, no me vengas acá con que eres un profesional tú haces lo que dice tu guion.

Frost: De donde viene esta

Director: pues no me ves que soy el fantasma de tu abuelita

Frots: ¿Abuelita? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Director: no seas tonto, soy yo y te estoy hablando por medio del audífono, escucha Banelope te va ayudar en este programa será una segunda anfitriona.

Frots: ¿Quién?

Director: no recuerdas… -_- lo que faltaba le estaba hablando a las paredes, bueno ya va a empezar, suerte.

Locura: ¿Con que una acompañante? No está nada mal.

Frots: Tú crees, me va arrobar el escenario.

Locura: no si no se lo permites.

Empieza a sonar la música y empieza el programa, Frots se percata de la chica que se para a lado de él.

Frots: Hola a todo el público, sé que me extrañaban (se escuchan gritos de terror y llanto) valla de verdad me extrañaron, bueno aquí estamos con este programas de restos que… (no pudo terminar de hablar)

Banelope: En este programa a nuestros amigos de inazuam eleven los aremos pasar retos imposibles y difíciles que la verdad no tienen ningún objetivo.

Frots: Bueno como sea pongan en los comentarios que restos quieren que pasen y los personajes que quieren que pasan estos restos.

Se escucha una explocion…

Director: Frottssssss

Frots: me ya me voy. O_o


End file.
